Thunder and Passion
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: REWRITTEN! Could one night with a thunderstorm really change everything? With a little help from mother nature the two confess their love while taking shelter from the rough thunderstorm.


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Kagome sighed hearing the rumble of thunder as a storm approached. She looked out the doorway of her little hut to see the clouds gathering in the night sky. It had been nearly two months since she came back to the feudal era. She had fit right back into life with her friends, taken care of Shippo and of course fighting with Inuyasha. She looked over to the see the fire dying in the center of the hut the villagers had built for her. Inuyasha was supposed to be there, he always spent the night in her hut, especially as the weather began to change and the air became colder. Tonight, though, he had told her he had something to talk to her about. She wondered what it could be as the cool air blew in. With a shiver, she pulled on a heavy kimono and a jacket made of pelts before venturing into the crisp night.

She felt the cold breeze bite through her clothing causing her body to shake. She felt something on her shoulders and she found the red haori she loved so much. "What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick." He scolded.

"I was looking for you." She said turning to face him as she pulled the haori tight around her. She saw the confused look. "You were supposed to be here early. There's a bad storm coming."

"I always get here." He said with a roll of his eyes. He watched as she narrowed her eyes and turned on her heels back towards the hut. "Kagome." He said as he followed her. There was a deep rumble before the sky let loose. Only a handful of steps from the hut but as they walked in, they were both soaked. "Kagome." He tried again knowing she was upset he had shown he appreciated her worry about him. he watched her as she hung up the haori, kimono and jacket. "Wench." He growled.

"What?!" She asked spinning on her heels to glare at him. She was just worried about him and he started so sweet but quickly turned sarcastic and rude. Inuyasha frowned before pulling his haori back one and leaving.

"Nothing." He grumbled walking out. Kagome sat down with a 'humph', she was mad at him sure but as the storm picked up her concern began to seep back in pushing away her anger. After a gust of wind pushed hard against the hut and the thunder clapped hard she pulled her layers back on and left the safety of the hut.

Kagome looked around once outside, trying to see if she could see Inuyasha nearby. Not seeing him, she started to quickly run down a list of where he would have gone. Two placed were a long shot since he usually wanted to be alone when he was angry. This only left one spot she knew he loved. She started fighting her way through the wind and rain to the sacred tree. The place they had first met, and the place she had noticed him go when he wanted to think and stew on his feelings. She walked closer and caught sight of the red in the dark branches. She watched him a moment as he looked up through the nearly bare branches.

Stopping at the base, she called out over the wind, "Inuyasha!" He looked down seeing her soaked from the pounding rain and shivering from the cold breeze. No matter how mad he became at her, he always felt the need to help her and keep her safe. It usually came out in awkward ways and came off as if it was an inconvenience for him but to tell the truth he liked taking care of her. It made him feel like he was able to do something for her as she had kept him safe from himself and countless other things in their time traveling. He knew he had feelings for her but there was something in him that worried that she would leave, and he would be left in pain once again. He didn't want to risk being hurt like he had been again. He dropped down in front of her and quickly switched his haori from his shoulders to hers.

"What are you doing?" He asked as his concern seeped into his voice as he looked down at her.

"I came looking for you." She explained simply.

"Kagome, you're gonna get sick in this storm." He protested but watched as she only shrugged.

"Then you shouldn't have run off, especially all the way out here. You really thought I wouldn't have followed you?"

"I was thinking." He defended. The two stood holding their conversation as if they were standing on a bright sunny day. "You should go back to the hut."

"Are you coming?" She asked and saw him shake his head as if trying to figure out why she would ask him to go back with her after their argument. "Then I'll be standing right here waiting for you to finish thinking."

"Kagome-." He was cut off as a flash of lightning crossed the sky followed by an earth-shattering crack. He looked down at Kagome who had yelped and jumped looking around like a frightened child. "You're afraid of the thunder?" He asked wondering to himself why he had never noticed.

Kagome gave a glare. "No I'm not." She argued but it was too late, he knew. He gave little grin watching as she tried to keep herself calm and still as another less noisy one hit.

"Yeah you are." He chuckled.

"No. I'm not!" She protested again but he just smirked. "So what if I am?" She changed her mind.

He just shrugged making her look at him confused. "So what? Why did you always try to hide it?"

Kagome paused a minute. "Because women my age aren't supposed to be afraid of stupid things like thunder."

"Makes you human." He watched her smirk. His words were flowing out. He couldn't stop them. "Everyone has things they're afraid of." She said making her pause before she furrowed her brows. She did not know what his game was, but this was not funny, he knew she had feelings for him and now he was talking as if he had feelings for her.

Kagome turned away and his body reacted faster than his brain as he reached out and pulled her back around locking his lips with hers. It only took a second before she reacted and was kissing him back. The two pulled away to look at each other as the rain continued to pour from the sky. His golden eyes melted with her brown ones and they forgot it was raining and so cold.

"Kagome…" He tried but the words and thoughts jumbled in his mind.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome tried but she was at a loss for words. He watched as her eyes said it all. Inuyasha still held her close as he looked into her eyes. He did not know how to move forward, he had never expected to kiss her but now that he did, now that he held her in his arms he did not want to let go. He looked at her confused as she started to laugh softly. "We're standing in the middle of the forest in the middle of a storm, you just kissed me and I don't know what to say or do."

"Why don't you admit you're afraid of thunder?" Inuyasha asked wanting to try to flip the conversation to solid ground not just for her sake but also for his own mind. As another clap of thunder sounded, she jumped into his arms with a little yelp. He wrapped his arms around her and held her gently, protecting her from the thunder that had her so afraid. His instincts were kicking in and he could not be happier as he let them take hold for once.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked and watched as he searched for an answer.

"Because I wanted to." He said making her look at him. "jeeze, do I have to have a reason for everything I do?"

Kagome slowly smiled and he could not help the smirk that spread to his face. He always loved to see her smile and hear her laugh. Nevertheless, the light feeling was cut short as another flash of lightning lit the sky. He pulled her to him as the thunder sounded, this time his touch was so gentle. Kagome could not believe it; he was kissing her second time. She jumped and yelped against his mouth as the thunder rolled. She felt his arms wrap around her more as he tugged her closer to him.

"Inu… yasha…" She trailed off looking up at him. Something changed in his eyes as he held her and looked deep into her eyes.

"I…" He paused as he felt his heart speed up. He couldn't believe what was coming to his mind but he was glad to have finally settled on his thoughts. "I love you, Kagome." She stood frozen as the words sunk in and filtered through her mind. He watched nervously when she did not say anything. Suddenly she pulled him closer and kissed him.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She said as she parted from him slightly.

That was all he needed to hear as he turned them and pushed her against the tree. His instincts had done so well so far and he was not going to stop them now. The thunder sounded again and again but Kagome never flinched, all she could do was moan as he scrapped his fangs over the tender skin of her neck. She did not know what came over her as she let Inuyasha kiss her and press her against the tree. All she knew was it felt right. He ran his claws against her neck and onto her exposed skin as he kissed her. She felt her entire body shiver, but her body felt hot despite the rapidly dropping temperature.

Inuyasha pulled away as if he just realized what they were doing. Even with the hard gusts of wind and heavy rain that poured down them, he could still smell her arousal. His senses were being so filled with Kagome's scent that he had almost lost himself. Their eyes burned into the others and he felt her shiver again as he smoother the back of his clawed fingers along her cheek.

"We need to get back to the hut." He said trying to calm down. Kagome took a few deep breaths to calm herself and her breathing before Inuyasha knelt letting her onto his back before he took off back to the hut. Kagome held on and focused on calming herself on the trip back. She had no idea what had just happened. She was confused but did not regret one bit of it.

Once at the hut Kagome realized just how soaked they were from being out so long in the rain. "Inuyasha could you start a fire? We need to let our clothes dry." He nodded but could not move he could sense what her body wanted and having to hang their clothes and sit practically naked while they dry was not going to work well for either of them.

Wanting to take care of her, he forced himself to move. Once the fire was started, he turned and caught sight of her shrugging on the white kimono top before she sat beside him with a small smile. "You may have demon blood but you still have human blood that can get sick." She told him.

"Kagome…" He stopped seeing a look from her he knew well, he knew better than to cross that look. He untied his Kimono top and shrugged it off. He saw Kagome pause and stare before her sent spiked. He could not take much more of controlling himself when she was pushing the boundaries, especially after their moment at the sacred tree. He had been able to retrain himself when they traveled; he could do it again he thought.

Kagome could not take her eyes off him. She hung his shirt and sat back beside him. She turned to look at him again and he captured her lips, slowly pulling her into his lap. Suddenly the little hut shook from the thunder making Kagome jump and land in his lap. She looked up at him shyly as he just grinned.

"Fine. I'm afraid of thunder. You going to protect me from it?" She asked softly but the tiny smirk she gave told him everything.

"I'll protect you from anything." He said before capturing her lips. Suddenly Kagome twisted and pushed him back so he was lying flat. "Kagome-." He started but was cut off when she stratled his hips and kissed him. He could feel her rub against him as she shifted and she could feel his reaction to her growing. She shifted her hips making him give off a low moan.

"Inuyasha." She said as she took several quick deep breaths. He looked at her slightly worried that she was going to tell him to stop. "You think we could drown out the thunder?" She asked with a small smile.

Inuyasha blinked several times before a smirk crossed his face and turned them so she was under him. "If you don't want to hear the thunder, close your eyes." She looked at him before she did as he said. She felt him shift and kiss her, trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck where he grazed her skin with his fangs while he pulled the kimono top un-tucked and ran his claws over the soft skin of her abdomen making her give a whimper for more.

He captured her lips once again but only continued to run his hands over her abdomen. Her body and instincts took control over her entire being. Her hips bucked as he touched her hip making him give off a groan. Kagome reached up and trailed her hands over her hands over his well-sculpted muscles. Inuyasha untied her top and looked over her half naked body before he continued tantalizing. In a matter of minutes, the two were naked with a nasty storm raging with no sign of stopping. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with half ladened eyes. He was the half demon she had loved since she started traveling with him. The man she could never forget. Even when she thought she would be stuck in her time there was not a moment she was not thinking if him. Now they were naked, him above her as she lay squirming under him, begging for more.

"Inuyasha…" She sighed as he grazed his claws against the inside of her thigh. That was the incentive, the go-ahead he was waiting for. In one quick movement he positioned himself and entered with a grunt. Kagome winced and shifted uncomfortable at first as she adjusted to his size. Inuyasha felt her body relax from the pain and he started to move. Each thrust was met with a gasp, groan and moan from Kagome.

Soon she was moving her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. Their breathing was fast, erratic when Kagome surprised him by flipping them and riding without missing a beat. He watched as she bucked and twisted making him grunt and growl as she gasped and cried out, building the tension in both their bodies. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her making her cry out in pleasure above the sound of the worsening storm. After a few more thrusts, Kagome cried out and her body shivered with pleasure as it massaged Inuyasha taking him over the edge into his climax with her. As they floated back their breathing was fast and hard, all thoughts and fears they ever had were forgotten along with the storm outside.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she rolled onto her side and looked at his smirk as he gave a soft chuckle. "What?"

"I think the storm gave up." Kagome listened but there was only the sound of the crickets and their breathing. She started to giggle.

"I guess we won the battle." Inuyasha turned kissing her hard as he moved over top of her again.

"We always win the battle."

"Want to make sure it knows we won?" She asked. There was no time for either of them to feel awkward or embarrassed by what they said nor what they had done or were about to do again. they smirked as the two started all over again, starting until the early hours of the morning before falling asleep twisted under a blanket in each other's arms.

It seemed all it took was for Mother Nature to push them together with a night of competitions between thunder and passion.


End file.
